vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Обсуждение:Музыка
Человек научился пению у птиц?! автор - Валентин Предлогов (скоропостижно скончался вечером 19 декабря 2014 года) Predlogoff Музыку всё же создаёт человек! Мессиан считал птиц от природы музыкальными, он полагал, что человек научился музыке и пению у птиц – красивый миф ! Его творчество наполнено отражением и художественным переосмыслением в т.ч. и пения птиц. Собственно, какова роль человека по отношению к звукам природы, в т.ч. и к пению птиц ? Человек способен воспринимать и анализировать результаты восприятия, а самое главное, на что он способен – вырабатывать критерии выбора и выбирать, а затем творить на базе выработанных критериев. В природе нет ничего подобного ! Т.е. человек находится в состоянии перманентного анализа, отбора внешних впечатлений и абстрагирования, а тот человек, который уже имеет значительную базу знаний, способен к самостоятельному творчеству, используя природные явления как стимул к нему. И в этом плане он, конечно, подобен Творцу. Самой главной, однако, я считаю способность человека устанавливать для своего творчества строгие рамки – если их не установить, то такое спонтанное творчество ничем не будет отличаться от спонтанности природных проявлений. Признаком разумной деятельности является целеполагание, но кое-кто именно спонтанные проявления желает считать "творчеством", а любые ограничения - лишь "помехой". Суть, однако, в том, что "художественным" можно назвать лишь прошедшее жестокий отбор, иначе мы опять вернёмся к идее, что музыка – это всё, что звучит; что живопись – это всё, что намалёвано, скульптура – это всё, что наляпано, а архитектура – это всё, что навалено в кучу. Творчество – это результат не свободы, а ограничения, а художественным можно считать не всё подряд, что вышло из рук человека, а лишь то, что прошло строгий отбор. ---- * [[Философия] в музыке или музыка в философии?] Мелодии, которые воспроизводили музыканты, появлялись, развивались и исчезали благодаря отбору, который производили слушатели. Приятные и красивые наборы звуков распространялись и эволюционировали в культурной среде, а неприятные мелодии вымирали из-за отсутствия спроса среди слушателей. Группа биоинформатиков под руководством Роберта Маккаллума (Robert MacCallum) из Имперского колледжа Лондона (Великобритания) проверила эту гипотезу на практике, проследив за эволюцией набора случайных звуков, развитием которых управляли предпочтения примерно семи тысяч добровольцев-пользователей интернета. Для этого Маккаллум и его коллеги разработали специальную компьютерную программу DarwinTunes, которая генерировала звуки и отслеживала последствия «естественного отбора» в виде предпочтений пользователей. Через 2,5 тысячи "поколений" музыкальных композиций ученые прослушали полученные композиции и проанализировали данные, собранные DarwinTunes. В целом, эксперимент завершился удачно – полученные звуки были достаточно мелодичными и похожими на настоящую музыку. Как отмечают Маккаллум и его коллеги, звуки быстро менялись и улучшали свое звучание в первые несколько сотен раундов «естественного отбора». Затем скорость роста качества звуков сильно упала – ее среднее значение оставалось на уровне в 3,2 балла на протяжении двух тысяч поколений. МУЗЫКА В ФОКУСЕ СОВРЕМЕННОЙ НЕЙРОНАУКИ Новейшие достижения нейронауки начинают проливать новый свет на природу музыки и музыкального творчества... Любое творчество в области искусства имеет общий источник, который задается онтогенетическими особенностями человеческого мозга, определяющими эстетический опыт. Большой интерес у психофизиологов, анализирующих художественное творчество, вызывает факт функциональной асимметрии полушарий головного мозга человека, имея в виду преимущественную связь левого полушария с вербальным, логическим, понятийным мышлением и оценкой временных характеристик окружающего мира, а правого полушария – с чувственно- конкретным, образным и пространственным восприятием внешней среды. В результате нейропсихологические исследования показали, что ритм в музыке воспринимается левым полушарием, мелодия же распознается правым. Каковы же онтогенетические и нейробиологические основания музыкальности? Как связаны между собой естественные языки и языки музыкальные? Какие факторы сделали музыку важной частью жизни едва ли не любого народа?... С нейробиологической точки зрения движение вызывается так называемыми зеркальными нейронами мозга, которые возбуждаются при наблюдении какого-то действия; по-видимому, эти нейроны играют важную роль при обучении языку и открывают возможности эмпатии, своего рода сопереживания. Они же косвенным образом сопровождаются выработкой окситоцина в процессе наслаждения музыкой, занятиями танцами и/или в наивысшей форме психической концентрации – при впадении в транс. Несмoтря нa тo, чтo тaнец предстaвляет сoбoй фундaментaльную фoрму сaмoвырaжения людей, нейрoфизиoлoги традиционно уделяли ему меньше внимaния по срaвнению, нaпример, с музыкoй. Результaты исследoвaний, в хoде кoтoрых была прoведена функциoнaльнaя мaгнитнo-резoнaнснaя тoмoгрaфия мoзгa субъектoв хoреoгрaфическoй худoжественнo-кoгнитивнoй прaктики, пoзвoлили рaссмaтривaть тaнец кaк сoюз репрезентaтивнoй ёмкoсти языкa и ритмичнoсти музыки. Мoзжечoк хoрoшo выполняет функции нейрoннoгo метрoнoмa, свoегo рoдa дирижёрa: oн пoлучaет мнoжествo сенсoрных вхoдoв oт слухoвoй, зрительнoй и сoмaтoсенсoрнoй кoртикaльных систем (этo неoбхoдимo для тoгo, чтoбы мoжнo былo пoдстрaивaть движения к рaзнooбрaзным сигнaлaм, oт звукoв дo зрительных стимулoв и прикoснoвений) и сoдержит сенсoмoтoрнoе oтoбрaжение всегo телa. Aктивнoсть в медиально-коленчатом теле подкорковой структуры головного мозга былa специфическим oбрaзoм связaнa с синхрoнизaцией, a не прoстo с прoслушивaнием музыки. Дaннoе oткрытие пoзвoлилo ученым сфoрмулирoвaть предположение, сoглaснo кoтoрoму при неoсoзнaннoм пoдчинении ритму слухoвaя инфoрмaция пoпaдaет непoсредственнo в мoзжечoк, минуя высшие урoвни – слухoвые oблaсти кoры бoльших пoлушaрий. Гaрмoния, кoтoрaя движется, – этo и есть ритм, всеoбщий динaмический зaкoн, нaлoженный нa время, всеoбщую энергетическую субстaнцию. Время в музыкaльнoй кoгнитивнoй прaктике выступaет кaк некий супергештaльт... Анализ конкретного материала истории литературы, изобразительного и музыкального искусства показал, что на любые, казалось бы, внутренние вопросы – о художественном цикле, каноне, традиции и новации, о границах бытования отдельных стилей и направлений – можно ответить, только связав их с ментальной историей человечества. Генезис произведения искусства обнаруживается в некоей «электродуге», возникающей между представлениями отдельного субъекта художественного творчества и интенцией того ментального поля, к которому он принадлежит или с которым он соотносится С. 196. Это подтверждает позиция современной нейроэстетики: искусство не развивается из неких собственных начал. Наследование музыкальных способностей имеет ярко выраженную генетическую природу: примерно на 85% музыкальность определяется генетически. При этом, как было установлено при изучении десятков пар моно- и дизиготных близнецов, музыкальное восприятие связано с геном AVPR1A хромосомы 12 q, а музыкальная память и способность к хоровому пению и танцам – геном SLC6A4 хромосомы 17q, который является переносчиком важного нейромедиатора серотонина. При этом способность воспроизводить и следовать определенному ритму связывается с геном FOXP2 Р. 13–14. При этом считается, что те же самые гены участвуют в формировании модусов социального поведения ... Именно в своего рода этнических музыкальных модулях, которые можно определить как сложные системные образования – некий особый синтез этнических интонационных, тональных, ритмических, фактурных, формообразующих особенностей, – наиболее ярко проявляется музыкальная ментальность. Особенности их генезиса имеют нейронаучное объяснение. Идея культурной обусловленности художественно-когнитивной практики и её обратного воздействия на мозг состоит в том, что культура оказывает существенное воздействие на объективные биохимические процессы, протекающие в мозге, и на изменение генетического материала человека, которые, в свою очередь, могут предрасполагать их носителей к формированию и поддержке определенных социальных и культурных сред, напрямую связанных с характером восприятия, рассуждения и особенностями познавательной деятельности человека в целом С. 137. Исследования в области культурной нейронауки в аспекте изучения феномена ментальности демонстрируют различие когнитивных стратегий, свойственных носителям различных культур. На уровне архитектоники и стиля, соответственно, западноевропейская музыкальная традиция характеризуется принципом тональной организации звукового материала, развёрнутой системой гармоний и ладов, с тональным тяготением (с разрешением неустойчивых ступеней в устойчивые), закрепленным в гомофонно-гармоническом, позже – в полифоническом музыкальном мышлении, что отразилось в строго фиксированном языке нотных знаков – пятилинейной нотации. Сильнейшим рациональным упорядочивающим началом западноевропейской музыкальной традиции является тактовая, акцентная ритмическая структура, соотношение сильных и слабых долей, завершённость формы. Восточная музыка во времени развивается вертикально, статично: прежде всего стоит сказать о совершенном отсутствии многоголосия в музыке восточной традиции, т.е. понятия музыкальной фактуры (системы многоголосия) не существует. Восточная музыка в своих первоистоках принципиально монодична (одноголосна), что связано с совершенно особым восточным стилем мышления и особенностями культовой (религиозной) музыкальной традиции. Музыкальная рефлексия также направлена «вглубь» – в одной длительности может разворачиваться целое событие, музыка звучит пространственно, вертикально, звучание имеет вектор. :Вероятно, различие западной, европейской и восточной музыки обусловлено доминированием на Западе аналитического, а на Востоке холистического мышления 38, которое в первом случае отдает безусловное предпочтение индивидуальности, а, следовательно, ценит «многоголосие» точек зрения, а во втором случае – принадлежность определенному сообществу, которое цементируется общей, кооперативной деятельностью, придающей этому сообществу целостность, важную для его самосохранения и самоидентификации. Вместо заключения: какие факторы способствовали возникновению музыки? Каковы были причины у древних людей, наших далеких предков, начать заниматься музыкальным творчеством, которое, само собой, сопровождалось изготовлением музыкальных инструментов? Была ли музыка средством адаптации человека к среде или даже фактором его выживания в условиях, изобилующих разными опасностями, или же музыка была придумана исключительно с гедонистическими целями? ... Ряд исследователей причин возникновения музыкального феномена обращают внимание на едва ли не уникальное качество человеческого общества – качество синхронизации звуковых действий, когда звук приобретает коллективный смысл и позволяет преследовать коллективную цель, когда звук становится важным фактором социализации и взаимодействия между людьми, своего рода социальным клеем, позволяющим им совместно и более эффективно достигать общие цели. Напрашивается вывод, что происхождение музыки имеет естественные и культурные основания: музыкальная активность детерминируется общностью с языковой активностью на нейробиологическом уровне и, одновременно, является важным компонентом культуры, которая позволила сформироваться роду Homo sapiens в том виде, в котором мы его знаем сегодня. Valentin A. Bazhanov Ulyanovsk State University (Ulyanovsk, Russian Federation) E-mail: vbazhanov@yandex.ru, http://staff.ulsu.ru/bazhanov/ DOI: 10.17223/1998863Х/40/1 Alexandra G. Kraeva Ulyanovsk State University (Ulyanovsk, Russian Federation) E-mail: kraevalex@mail.ru DOI: 10.17223/1998863Х/40/1 MUSIC IN THE FOCUS OF MODERN NEUROSCIENCE Key words: cognitive neuroscience, neuroaesthetics, music, analytical and holistic thinking, pol- yphonic and monodic music Желаете музыку из шума? Scientists Confirm that Memories of Music Are Stored in Different Part of Brain than Other Memories Researchers in Berlin think that they have concluded that theory. Dr. Christoph J. Ploner, Carson Finke, and Nazli Esfahani at the Department of Neurology at the Virchow campus in Berlin, Germany have examined a man who has lost all of his memories but has retained his ability to remember and learn songs. "the findings show that musical memory is organized at least partially independent of the hippocampus, a brain structure that is central to memory formation. It is possible that the enormous significance of music throughout all times and in all cultures contributed to the development of an independent memory for music." от Тимофеича Однажды мы с Отари сидели у него дома в окружении огромных стеллажей с музыкальными дисками и кассетами, в которых Отари собрал впечатляющую коллекцию музыки. Гоняли чаи и обсуждали сценарий задуманного им Театра живописи. Отари поставил мне кассету и попросил подсчитать количество инструментов, исполняющих музыку, записанную на кассете. Он предупредил меня, чтобы я не обращал внимания на электронное звучание музыкальных инструментов. Я исправно, вслушиваясь в музыку, пересчитал инструменты и определил их в количестве четырех – что-то наподобие гобоя, флейты, скрипки и валторны. Тут он заявил, что эту музыку никто не играет. Эту необычную кассету с музыкой подарили ему канадские хоккеисты, которые приезжали в Москву на знаменитую хоккейную суперсерию. Канадцам же эту музыку дали американские космонавты, записавшие на земной орбите волны трения солнечного ветра об атмосферу Земли. Затем волны этого трения были сдвинуты на звуковой диапазон обычного слухового восприятия. И зазвучала музыка. У Рафаэля есть картина «Святая Цецилия». На картине изображена Цецилия, внезапно услышавшая божественную музыку сфер, которая полилась на нее с небес. Чтобы понять, в каком состоянии находилась Цецилия, нужно хотя бы послушать ту кассету у Отари. Завораживающая в своей простоте и бесконечности эта музыка овладевает душой, и время перестает существовать. По характеру и форме музыка небесных трений на кассете Отари отдаленно напоминает полифонию фуги с ее имитациями вариативных тем. Позже я узнал о фракталах и фрактальной музыке. ---- Театр живописи В начале 1983 года художники-нонконформисты Отари Кандауров и Сергей Потапов предложили нашей аудиовизуальной студии «Медиум» на улице Москвина принять участие в создании «Театра живописи». Идею такого театра развивал Отари, он же написал сценарий. Идея заключалась в том, чтобы устроить выставку живописи на основе синтеза искусств. С нашей стороны предполагалось ввести в этот театр сценографию, дизайн, мультивидение (полиэкранное искусство), цвето-кинетические эффекты, создаваемые аппаратом дизайнера Сергея Дорохина, и музыку композитора Михаила Чекалина. Решили назвать этот театр выставкой Космической живописи, соединив в ней физический и метафизический космосы. Мы провели переговоры с редактором журнала «Техника молодежи» Захарченко Василием Дмитриевичем (1915-1999), которому эта идея показалась заманчивой, и он стал проталкивать выставку Космической живописи по официальным каналам. Это было время, когда после смерти Брежнева 10 ноября 1982 года, к власти в стране пришел Андропов, и в воздухе запахло надеждами на перемены. Выставку было решено провести в павильоне межотраслевых выставок (бывший Монреальский павильон, сейчас павильон «Москва») на ВДНХ (сейчас ВВЦ). Потапов и Кандауров проделали гигантскую и почти невозможную работу по сбору произведений изобразительного искусства со всего Советского Союза на тему Космоса, включая Микрокосмос. Под Микрокосмосом понимается мир, находящийся в точке Разума и Сущности Человека и разворачивающийся в противоположную от внешнего Космоса бесконечность. Отари Кандауров сфотографировал старинные эзотерические, алхимические и антропоцентрические гравюры для больших листов, которые предполагалось развесить по всей выставке. Мы сделали проект и сценографию выставки, например, предложили закрыть один зал от света и в полной темноте хаотично развесить множество картин. Эти картины должны были в самых неожиданных местах то здесь, то там периодически высвечиваться под музыку, медленно появляясь из темноты, и затем постепенно исчезать в темноте подобно чеширским котам. Наверху входной парадной лестницы я предложил сделать ярчайший цветовой удар, поставив гигантскую стену, увешанную сплошным пестрым ковром из детских работ. Яркие открытые краски, контрастные сочетания цветов, свободные формы линий и пятен входной стены призваны продемонстрировать микрокосмос, вылепленный детскими руками. Сквозь эту стену будто в зазеркалье посетители должны были просачиваться в анфиладу различных залов с разнообразной сценографией, музеографией, хеппенинговой и перфомансной инсталляцией, ивентом, акционизмом и прочими театральными действами живописи. Но главное, это сама живопись, явленная миру в масштабах космических, невиданная и неожиданная, действительно открывающая миры загадочного человеческого существования в обоих бездонных и непостижимых космосах. Затея была слишком лихая, взрывная и шоковая для того времени. Подавляющее большинство художников, представивших свои работы для выставки, находилось под запретом и считалось вредоносным апологетом буржуазной идеологии. Вопрос с открытием выставки затянулся из-за неопределенности направления идеологической политики нового генсека Андропова. Все ждали июньского пленума ЦК КПСС, который должен был определить новую идеологию. Захарченко был ответственным за эту выставку и у него заранее не выдержали нервы. Он запретил показывать картины сомнительного содержания, особенно касающегося Микрокосмоса, оставив в основном изображения окружающего землю близкого и дальнего космического пространства. Также был отменен синтез искусств, а вместе с ним и театр живописи. В конце июня 1983 года эта выставка открылась под названием «Время - пространство - человек». Что касается Захарченко Василия Дмитриевича, то спустя год карьерный нюх редактора журнала «Техника молодежи» неожиданно его подвел. Сочувствующий нонконформистскому и диссидентскому движению известный писатель-фантаст Артур Кларк сознательно подставил редактора Захарченко. В 1984 году Кларк прислал для публикации в журнал «Техника молодежи» первую часть своего романа «2010: Одиссея 2», в которой не было ничего крамольного. Зато в следующем номере журнала в продолжении этого романа летевшие на Марс космонавты имели фамилии лидеров диссидентов, сидевших в это время в лагерном заточении. Сразу после этой публикации радио «Би-Би-Си» поведало всему миру о проколе редактора и его цензоров. Захарченко тут же был уволен с поста главного редактора журнала.